


The new girl everyone’s obsessed with

by Lana_6193056336



Category: MCU
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_6193056336/pseuds/Lana_6193056336
Summary: This girl Joins the avengers and nobody knows why except tony she finds her parents even though she led everyone to believe her mom was dead and dad left because she didn’t know her mom was alive. But what happens when everybody likes her? What happens when she finds herself drawn to multiple people? Read on to find out.
Relationships: Natasha Romanoff/OFC, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision, lady Loki/ofc, wanda maximoff/ofc
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Nat POV:  
“NAT!!!!!” I heard being yelled over and over but I didn’t move. I couldn’t. I was stuck in a corner with my knees tucked in and I was staring at my wall. I couldn’t look away. I couldn’t stop thinking about my past. About my mistakes. About the people I killed. But I couldn’t cry either, my eyes were glued to the wall and the voices and the flashbacks wouldn’t stop coming. I was shaking and before I knew it I was being held.

Wanda POV:  
I yelled for nat about ten times before I finally found her curled in a ball in the corner of her room. I wanted to cry it hurt me seeing her like this but I couldn’t. I had to be strong for her. I ran over to her and grabbed her. She was shaking uncontrollably and her breathing was heavy and staggered and her eyes were glossy like she was ready to cry but she didn’t. I let a tear slip out and quickly whipped it away and held her tightly and she buried her head in my chest. “Hey… hey… it’s okay.. nat?” I asked she looked at me “you’re okay. Everything is okay. I’m right here. There’s nothing to worry about.” She leaned up and rested her forehead to mine and she whipped away my tears. “Are you okay?” She asked i scoffed “am I okay? Seriously Natasha!? Are you okay?” Her “I asked you first” made me laugh a little at least she’s back to herself “fine. I’m fine.” I said “good” she said then stood up “where are you going” I asked “WE. are going to lay down and watch tv.” She said “I’ll get the snacks you get the movie?” I asked “yea” she said. So I went to the kitchen and started making popcorn and getting other snacks.

Nat POV:  
I went to the couch and sat down then got supergirl pulled up and resumed our spot then paused it and waited for Wanda but she was taking too long. “WANDA!!!!!” I turned toward the kitchen and yelled “yessss?” She said dragging it out and sticking her head around the corner “if you don’t hurry up I’m coming In There and tickling you!” I yelled back “oh no I’m shaking in my boots” she said throwing a price of popcorn at me with her powers “damn! That fucking hurt! Adshole!” I said “you know you love me” she said after turning back into the kitchen I turned around my face heating up and turning red “you’re lucky you’re my best friend!” I said “I know” she said. Her voice betraying her. I decided I was done waiting so I walked into the kitchen and snuck up behind her and right before I touched her a glowing red knife came and stopped right next to my head. “It’s just me chill!!!” I said the knife went back and she continued getting out chips and gummies. I tickled her. “I told you” I said “your not stronger than me you know” she struggled to get out “yes I am. You just have your powers to help but I’m still stronger.” I said “you’re right” she said “aren’t I always?” I said “fuck you” we laughed and made our way back to the living room we sat down and got two episodes in and she wanted to watch a movie so we watched IT chapter two and she scooted closer and got under my blanket cause of how cold it was we put the snacks on the table and cuddled until it came a scary part she buried her head in my neck and I stiffened then quickly relaxed and I kept shivering cause of her breathing on my neck but at different parts throughout the movie she hid in my neck or under the blanket until it came to the part where he was a weird looking creature and she grabbed my side and looked at me and I looked at her she was pouting so I wrapped my arm around her and held her close she looked up and she saw something that made her immediately bury her head back in my chest. My face heated up once more at the contact so I grabbed the remote and changed it to morphle and she looked up and tried to scoot away but I held her in place “it’s okay baby.” I said by accident it just slipped out and it’s not like I didn’t mean it but- shit! Just shit!

Wanda POV:  
She changed the movie for me and put on one of my favorite shows which kinda sucks because now no one takes me seriously until I prove myself all because my favorite show is some kids show based on a little red alien who changes into anything and everything. But I liked watching it with Tony’s daughter. She got me hooked and now I watch it all the time. I went to scoot back over to give nat some space figuring I was making her uncomfortable or annoying her by invading her space but when I did she pulled me back in and held me but I’m not complaining okay maybe I might have a crush on nat but she doesn’t like people so that’s never happening. But she then proceeded to call me baby like yea we call each other babe all the time joking around but it affected me and I don’t know how much longer I can take this. 

/3 episodes later/ 

I was starting to fall asleep on Nat’s chest and she was rubbing my head. It’s not fair the effect she has on me. She makes me flustered, she makes me blush, she makes me horny! It’s not fair I can’t do any of that to her except make her horny! Why!? Ughhhh! WAIT A MINUTE!! I’m going to use that to my advantage! I was laying On top of her so I slid off just in front of her and laid There so she moved on her side and I waited a couple minutes till I proceeded to push my ass onto her front and made it seem like I was getting comfortable I waited a bit then did it again slowly her hand made its way to my hip I did it once more. “Are you okay?” She asked her voice betraying her. “I’m fine jut finding a comfortable spot. You? Your voice is a little different?” I teased she just ignored me I decided I was gonna play sleepy so I rolled over facing her and laid my head on her chest and when she went to lay on her back I pulled her forward to keep her from moving after a bit she thought I was asleep. “Wanda? You up? Wanda?” She paused “you’re so cute when you sleep” she said I just moved and fixed the way my head was laying and moved my hand onto her breast I heard and felt her breath hitch she also freaked out thinking I was awake “Wanda? Did I wake you?” She asked worried I laid still “the things you do to me little girl!” She said she went to stand up and carry me to bed when I rolled off of her and made myself comfortable back in front of her facing her. I “woke up” and yawned then looked into her eyes we started leaning in until tony walked in “hey Natasha! Are you here? I ju- am I interrupting?” He asked after seeing us laying down “yes” nat said in a cold voice “good” he said “I’m kidding I’ll be back later nat” he said he left and we looked back at each other and my phone rang she groaned and I went to grab it and saw the contact and bit my lip and a few times throughout the conversation I bit my lip until the call was over “if you bite your lip one more time I swear I Will come over there and bite it for you!” She said “what?” I asked.

Nat POV:  
After I said that I mentally threw my hand over my mouth but it was too late to take it back now and I can’t let her know how weak she makes me so I have to roll with it “you heard me” I responded she looked directly into my eyes and bit her lip so I stood up walked over to her pinned her to the wall with her hands above her head in one of mine and my other hand was on her waist as I pulled her waist towards me arching her back off the wall and locked my lips with hers biting her lower lip as I said I would then gliding my tongue across her lower lip and asking for entrance wich she granted so she tried to fight me for dominance but I didn’t let her win so she pushed me back and I was walking backwards until I fell over onto the couch and she sat on my lap straddling me. And she attacked my lips once more. She forced her way in and was trying to take control so I gave it to her for a bit I thought why not? Until vision phased in through the wall “Wanda. Ba- well this is awkward!” He said “vis we talked about this.” Wanda said “I’m sorry” he looked hurt “it’s okay just go” Wanda said to him I pushed Wanda off me and walked over to vision “hey buddy… I’m sorry.. you okay?” He looked at me and then Wanda then back at me and scoffed “yea… I should have seen this coming” he said before he walked towards the door. I turned back to look at her and she stood up and walked to me “where were we?” she said before pulling my waist in and kissing me once more. I relished in this kiss before I pushed her back “Wanda…” i paused “please dont” she said with a hurt look on her face “Wanda… we can't do this” i said “why? Why not!? Huh! You have feelings for me and I have feelings for you! Why wont you accept that!!!” She yelled “you know why…” i paused “i don't want to hurt you so please” i said “no i don’t know why please enlighten me” she started growing irritated with me by the second “one, you are supposed to be with vision and we both know it hell everyone knows it. Two, I’m married to my job. I can't afford to get attached to you and compromise a mission. And three we both knew this was never gonna work that’s why we waited so long to do something about it.” I stated she looked at me hurt filling her eyes “maybe…” she started but i cut her off “don't do that to yourself baby” i paused cupping her cheek with my hand “don't cause more hurt… i hate seeing you hurt” i said “please just one more..” she begged “wa-“ i started but she cut me off by crashing her lips against mine and she looked at me with sad eyes before she closed them so i did the same and let her have the last kiss she wanted but the kiss soon progressed and she was on top of me straddling me again so i picked her up and carried her to my room I couldn’t pull away from her anymore it was like she was drawing me into her with her powers but she wasn’t i just fell that hard for her i threw her on the bed and she ripped off her shirt and pants so i started unbuttoning my pants and took off my shirt she took everything off except her bra because i grabbed her before she could. “Are you sure?” I breathed out barely audible from what she was doing to me “yes! Yes! Yes! Just fuck me already!” She ordered “greedy aren’t we” I said before thrusting two fingers into her and pulling out as she tried to reach for me but I pushed her back and held her hands down as she pouted “I wanna touch!” She whined in a baby voice pouting still and making grabbing motions with her hands “you are just too cute.” I said kissing her nose and letting go of her hands “does that mean I can touch?” She asked hopefully “Well I don’t know…” I paused grabbing her chin a little rough “have you been a good girl?” I asked she looked at me and crossed her fingers behind her back as she nodded I slid my hand down around her neck and asked her again “I said have you been a good girl” she uncrossed her hands and grabbed my waist flipping us so she was straddling me again and bit just below my ear before she kissed it and whispered in my ear “no daddy… I’ve been a very bad girl… are you gonna punish me now?” She said, nipping my neck throughout the sentence. I groaned “I have a little something I want you to use” she said before getting up and reaching in a drawer and coming back to me. She handed me a strap-on and got on her knees “please fuck me daddy” she begged “anything for you baby” I said and pulled the strap on and wrapped my hand securely back around her neck and lead her back onto the bed as I alingned myself and pushed into her slowly trying to be careful “faster… please” she breathed out in between moans I sped up “harder…” she said as I thrusted into her I felt her grinding on me and I realized she wasn’t satisfied yet so I decided to take my chances and go rough thrusting into her as hard and as fast as i could “yes!yes!yes!justlikethA-AHHHHHH” she moaned ‘she likes it rough’ I kept in mind “what was that baby I couldn’t understand you” I said she punished my arm and continued moaning her nails digging into my back as she left scratches all over and I leaned down and started nipping at her neck leaving love bites all over claiming her even though I knew she wasn’t mine “I’m gonna c-c-cum” she choked out so I slowed down a bit and saw a small frown right before I thrusted into her harder if that was even possible and she came undone detaching her nails from my back she leaned up kissing me then my neck and leaving a few marks. “We really should stop” I breathed out “do you really want to daddy?... you really wanna leave your baby?... do you really think you can?” She asked again nipping at my back throughout the sentence “it’s not about what I want” I said repeating her actions “it's what we have to do” I said getting out of the bed and changing “wow… okay” she said before getting up, getting dressed and leaving. “It’s what’s best” I whispered knowing she could hear me.


	2. Chapter 2

/2 months later/

Nat’s POV:  
A couple days ago a new girl joined the team and she was different from us all. She had everyone’s powers. She was a ‘Purebred’ she called herself and I was immediately drawn to her. I felt the need to protect her I felt attached to her in a way. “hey Lana!? come here doll!” Clint yelled I was starting to get pissed off at him because ever since she joined he’s been flirting and trying to get with her and she’s been saying no or avoiding it completely but he just won’t stop this time I told her to say she had a boyfriend/girlfriend whatever she was into and she did “fuck off clint I have a girlfriend!” She responded to my surprise. Tony laughed and so did Bruce until Clint walked around the corner and pinned Lana to the table rubbing his clothed member on her ass. “I don’t see her anywhere… it’s just you and me doll…. it’s okay I’ll be gentle” he said “turn around asshole!” I heard and he did as told but still holding her down “now you see her!” Lady Loki said and he scoffed “I don’t see much” he said and right then I was about to knock him on his ass until tony grabbed me “let me go he’s gonna hurt her!!” I screamed as they dragged me back “no he won’t” Bruce said “you don’t know that!! You don’t know what’s going through his mind” oh yea forgot to mention I was part vampire now and I can read people's minds all except Lana “I do know because she won’t let him” Bruce paused “Lana is tired of being the ‘damsel in distress’ around here” tony finished and before I knew it lana had Clint pinned to the ground knocked out and tony let me go as I ran over to her “OH MY GOD! Are you okay?” I asked “yea I’m fine you act like I was gonna die?” She paused “are you okay?” She said “yea I’m fine I just didn’t want anything happening to you… to my babygirl!” I said she looked at me surprised “where’d she go?” I asked “probably back with her brother” (in this story lady Loki is Loki’s sister)

Lana’s POV:  
Nat’s sweet and I love her but she’s also my bestfriend I know right bummer! Or so I thought until she called me her babygirl she was kinda like a mom to me so I didn’t think much of it as she held me close to her and kissed my head as tony dragged Clint out and to the conference room Clint was definitely in for some deep shit but what I seemed to realize was that he reeked of wanda’s perfume once I mentioned it to nat she got up and ran to wanda’s room and I followed her beating her just barely “stop!” I said “no she did this to you!” “You don’t know that it could have bee-“ “I do know that because Clint would never act like this!” She cut me off “please stop!” I begged and was soon kissed and held tight and close “fine” she said once she pulled away for air “let's go babygirl” she said. I was still a bit shocked but I didn’t show it and she grabbed me up and carried me to her room and laid me down for a nap “I’m not a baby you know!” I said she leaned down over me “I know but can’t I treat you like one? I wanna treat my babygirl. Can’t you let mama do that?” She asked “yes mama.” I said she lowered herself so she was hovering carefully not to lay on me because I’m ‘breakable’ and ‘fragile’ it annoyed me how careful everyone was around me I understood when it came to my temper but other than that there’s nothing wrong with me. “I never said there was something wrong with you babygirl? Why do you think that?” Nat said “I thought you couldn’t hear my thoughts?” I avoided the question “I can't, I just heard that one. That’s the first one.” She said “is that good or bad?” I asked unsure because of her voice “well in my opinion it’s good that I heard it cause I wouldn’t want you thinking anything like that and also it’s bad because I can’t hear your other thoughts so I can’t ever comfort you.” She said “oh” I said she kissed my neck and kissed down all the way down to my thighs until Friday spoke up. “Ms. Romanoff?” Friday questioned “yes Friday?” “Captain Rogers wants to speak with you.” “Ugh!! Can’t it wait!?” “No I’m afraid not.” Friday said I was getting up and we were ready to leave and go our separate ways until she spoke again “also Ms. Rose Mr. Stark would like to see you he requests that you bring Wanda.” Friday paused unsure how to finish the sentence without passing off Nat “he needs to chat with you both about a mission f-“ Friday started until Nat interrupted “Lana is NOT going on a mission! Especially with HER!” Nat yelled getting pissed “I’m sure I’m not going on the mission. I doubt tony thinks I’m ready or even trusts me.” I said to calm Nat “Ms. Rose is right she’s not going. Although it’s not because he doubts or does not trust you it’s because he is afraid.” Friday said simply “of?” I asked “I’m sorry I’m afraid I don’t understand your request?” Friday said “what is he afraid of? Why can’t I go?” I asked “he is afraid of a lot of things but when it comes to you he loves yo-“ “that’s enough!” Nat said “no let Friday finish!” I said “as I was saying he loves you. You’re like his daughter. He doesn’t want anything to happen to you and also he wouldn’t want to have to deal with ms. Romanoff over there if anything were to happen to you” “okay” i responded and we went our separate ways

Wanda’s POV:  
I may be with vision but I still have feelings for nat and ever since Lana came she’s had nat wrapped around her perfectly manicured little finger. With her long black hair, her perfect face, her perfect green eyes (Lauren Jauregui eyes) ugh!!! She’s perfect!! Okay I’ve developed feelings for Lana but I’ll never admit it because nat would kill me. She won’t tell Lana but she's so possessive over her. I mean hell I would be too but nat is in my way. Nat has a mission today so maybe I could get Lana to myself for a bit. See here’s the thing Nat’s possessive and all but when it comes to a mission she won’t pick Lana to go with her she’ll pick anyone else even though Lana is the most powerful person and can hold her own perfectly fine Nat still won’t allow it. “WANDA!!!” I heard a familiar voice call “coming babe” I shouted “seriously?” She asked “Friday” I said and next thing I know the door was open and Lana was on my back “hey there baby” I said “dude you gotta stop!” She said, punching my arm “but I don’t wanna…” I paused “you’re so cute like a little baby and now I can’t call you one? That doesn’t make any sense” I said “ugh! You’re annoying, I'm not a baby! But I came in here because Tony wants us” she said “us as in…?” I asked “ME and YOU. Dumbass!” She said really loud in my ear “I was just making sure…” “you two are annoying” she said “one if I’m so annoying why are you on my back and two who?” “You and nat” “oh… her.” I said “seeee!” She said “whatever let’s go” I said putting her down “can you carry me? Pleaseee?” She asked with puppy dog eyes “fine! Only cause you’re adorable” I said picking her back up Lana was petite but she had a perfect body. Big ass nice thighs, skinny waist, and huge tits! She’s perfect and her personality is just adorable. I love her. We continued walking to the conference room well I walked. Once we made it in I tapped her shoulder and she buried her head in my neck “no!” She said “I’ve decided I don’t want Natasha to pick who goes with her this time” Tony spoke up as Natasha walked in “fine send Wanda with me I don’t care.” She said “no you’re going to take Wanda. And Lana” he spoke up at the end emphasizing Lana “what why!!” I said Lana had fallen asleep in my lap with her head buried in my neck “shhhhhhh!!!” She whispered against my neck “no you need to wake up babygirl” I said. she turned around still in my lap but now her back was against the arm of the couch and her legs were draped over mine and her arms were wrapped around my waist. I heard a low growl come from Natasha and Lana’s head shot up “when did she get here?” She whispered to me “a few minutes ago” I whispered back “you know I can hear you right dumbass!?” She yelled “I’m not a dumbass!?” Lana pouted with hurt evident in both her eyes and voice as she burrowed deeper into my neck and hid from Natasha “not you babygirl! No! No! No! I would never call you that!!” She was quick to say “well wanda is not a dumbass either! And quit Fucking calling me that!!” Lana sat up and yelled “you don’t have to cover for me babygirl I’ve got it…” I paused running my hand down her back trying to calm her down and kissing her temple. “I’ve learned to ignore her ignorance.” I said “UGH!! I’m done with you both!!” She stood up and yelled “WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST GET ALONG! You’re both my best friends and yet you can’t get along even for me? Why is that? According to everyone here you guys used to be best friends, what happened!!” She made her way to the door “I’m going alone” she told tony and Natasha shot up and yelled for her but before she could chase after her tony gave me a look and I knew I had to restrain Natasha before she left but once I did all hell broke loose and Natasha started having a break down saying things like “I can’t lose her too” and “not again” and the one that pissed me off “she can’t do it by herself” I left her with tony but before i left i saw tony text someone and i figured it meant nothing until i walked in the hallway and saw lady Loki in her phone hopping off the couch and running towards Lana’s room.


	3. Chapter 3

Lana’s pov:  
As i was getting my stuff for my mission and getting my outfit on i was thinking i know i can do the mission on my own but i don't want to and it sucks after i got my outfit on i was shoving my weapons and my suit in my bag so i could go to the car because i really don't feel like being here anymore right now. I was putting on my shoes when the door opened. “Friday!!!” I groaned “mr. starks orders.” Friday stated “its me babe… please don't go by yourself” Loki said from behind me “why? Where’s your brother?” I asked her once again trying to change the subject “i did what i had to…” she paused “but that's besides the point please don't go by yourself” she begged wrapping her arms around my waist from behind while i fixed my hair “I’m not going with Natasha or Wanda they cant get along if i take both and if i take one the other gets pissed at them and it's all just- ugh!!” I said growing more and more frustrated “good because i don't want them alone with you that long.” She said “you wanna come with me!!! Please? Please? Please?!!!!” I said turning in her arms and jumping up and down “fine fine fine just calm down okay?” She said i leaned up and kissed her she held me by my waist and lifted me up “you know…” she said kissing me again and making her way to my bed “the mission isn’t for another hour…” she kissed my neck “we have all this time…” she kissed my waist “and this room alone…” she said kissing my thighs “ugh!! I love you but stop teasing!!!” I said “but i like seeing you like this” she said “just for that you get to wait until we get back from the mission!” I said standing up and grabbing my bag we made our way to the door. “You left the fucking door open dumbass” i said to her “not me friday!” She defended “don't blame the robot!” I said and we both started laughing “I guess we should go update Tony then.” She suggested “yea lets go” i grabbed her hand and dragged her out and the search for Tony began.

Wanda’s POV:  
Well now I know Lana is off limits and I'll leave her be with that. I thought as I walked away from her room after hearing all of that. I guess I have to at least attempt to get along with Natasha well at least in front of Lana. I walked back in with tony and grabbed Natasha from him. I whispered things like “Shhhhh… it's okay… she'll be fine… you’re okay… breathe” 

Nat’s POV:  
“Thanks” i said to Wanda “yep” she said back i Buried my head in her neck “well this is a change” Wanda said “i still hate you-“ i started “not that i figured but before every time i tried to hold you and comfort you you always changed the subject” she said “well… i-“ i got interrupted once again “Tony!? You still in here?” I heard Lana yell from down the hall but Wanda wasn’t moving so i wasn’t going to because I’m not gonna lie i miss this “in here!” He shouted back “i just wanted t- well this is a surprise” she said glancing at me and Wanda hurt visible in her eyes before she immediately looked at Tony and changed her expression “i just wanted to let you know I’m not going alone.” She said turning but before she could go “who’s going with you?” He asked and she reached into the hall and dragged someone in “Loki? Isn’t her brother like trying to kill you” he asked “it’s c-'' she started but got interrupted “he won't be a problem anymore i took care of it. I promise.” She said “how? How can you ensure that he wo-“ she interrupted again “there’s only supposed to be one of us so we fought and he lost. Like I said I did what I had to do for my baby to live.” She said wrapping an arm around Lana’s waist. Lana looked surprised and sympathetic like she didn’t already know he was dead. I also accidentally let out a low growl and heard one from Wanda and he eyes got red and her hands started flaming a bit so i slid my hand around her waist and slid my hands into the pockets of her jeans and looked at her and her hands went back to normal but her eyes were still glowing red “i think we should go now.” Lana said “can i at least drive you guys there ?” I spoke up “can you do it without causing a scene?” She asked “yes… is it cool if she comes for backup?” I asked gesturing to Wanda “are you gonna fight? Or are you gonna make out the whole time? Because if either of those things happen I’m throwing you both out immediately!” She said trying to disguise the hurt in her voice but i could tell and so could Wanda and I’m assuming Loki cause she wrapped her arm around Lana and kissed her head and a tear slipped from lana’s eye on her way over to tony to get the keys because ever since Clint started acting up he kept taking the keys and leaving. She went to take the keys from his hand but he pulled her into a hug and started whispering and Wanda and Loki both looked at me for answers since i was the only one who could hear “its okay baby… breath.. if you don't wanna go you don't have to… I know it's hard without her here but you’ll get through it.. i know she was much more help with this emotional stuff then i was.” He rubbed her back and she responded “she would be proud of you dad” i heard her say “nahh nothing compared to you” he said louder and they both laughed a bit and exchanged sad smiles before she grabbed the keys and walked towards the door grabbing her bag from Loki “we still have thirty minutes. I feel like you should just put your stuff on now” Loki said “I can't. I have this outfit on for a reason” Lana said rolling her eyes and opening the trunk. I think Loki knew to give her some space because Loki hopped in the back seat with Wanda. And I went to the driver side and started the car and she hopped in the passenger seat and we drove. PI had my hand in the center Console and I was worrying and I’m pretty sure Lana knew because she put her hand on top of mine and rubbed circles with her thumb calming me down. She lifted my hand to her mouth and placed a gentle kiss on the back “its okay nat… i'll be fine.” I didn't say anything just nodded but apparently that wasn’t enough “I promise.” She said again. I looked back and Wanda had fallen asleep and so did Loki “I heard your conversation with Tony” I paused “why didn’t you tell me babygirl?” I said after a minute of silence “I can handle my own” she said “I know but that’s a lot to hold onto.. it may help to talk to someone” I paused not wanting to piss her off anymore “you don’t have to I’m just suggesting. You know you can always talk to me okay?”


End file.
